Patent Documents 1 to 3 propose the use of silicone surfactants in emulsion cosmetics, especially water-in-oil type emulsion cosmetics. Known silicone surfactants include polyether-modified silicones (Patent Documents 1 and 2) and polyglycerol-modified silicones (Patent Documents 3 to 6). Emulsion cosmetics having polyether-modified silicones compounded therein are undesirably sticky or greasy even after application. Polyglycerol-modified silicones are improved in the sticky feel inherent to polyether-modified silicones, but still lack emulsion stability. These silicone surfactants are manufactured by adding a hydrophilic compound having a terminal double bond to a silicone having silicon-hydrogen bonds. In the products, a fraction of the hydrophilic compound is inevitably left as impurity. The presence of the residual hydrophilic compound can adversely affect the emulsion stability and lasting quality of cosmetics. Another problem is that such cosmetics will give off a strange odor with the lapse of time.